


Shadows of the End

by r0bE0



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bE0/pseuds/r0bE0
Summary: In the hopes of saving his childhood friend Mono, Wander makes a deal with a sealed entity by the name of Dormin. The deal? Kill the sixteen colossi, and Mono will be saved. However, the colossi have different plans in store, chief among them to stop Dormin from being released. In order to stop the process they'll need Wander's help, as well as a good dose of luck.





	Shadows of the End

It wasn’t often that they would  be summoned here. The uncertainty that raced through their hearts threatened to break the silence. 

Something must have gone very, very wrong.

They sat around a crescent table, one that seemed to appear from nowhere. The environment around them  was shrouded in dark mist. That darkness looked to consume them all, an ever-present reminder of their situation.  Still, the men and women that occupied fifteen of the sixteen chairs seemed to have their attention elsewhere, on him . 

“I will not understate the situation that we are in,” the man spoke. He was an aged soul, wrinkles lined his features, and his wispy beard and tied back hair were turning a dull grey. “I would not have summoned you all here were it not a necessity.” 

Silence reigned champion until he spoke again, this time with a small sigh. “We have a visitor. A human has entered our domain.”

The man was not expecting the silence to continue after he said that, and yet everyone else seemed to wait with bated breath for what he might say next .

“Though I do not have all the information on this human, nor why he has come here, I can only assume his reasoning.”

This time the silence  was broken by another, a woman - one of the youngest of the group, whose face was radiant with youth. “What, you think the human’s here to see _him_?” 

The man nodded  solemnly . “Yes, that is what  I believe . What other reason would a human have to make such a journey?” Even as he spoke he could feel the presence of another - of _him_ dwelling on each word. It had taken many years for the mere presence alone to stop sending chills down his spine. 

“Then we ‘ought to do somethin’ about it!” There was a loud clang as a fist  was driven down on the table. Another man, of grotesque scarring, further twisted his daunting features. “I ain’t gonna jus’ wait ‘round for him to do as he wants.” 

“I don’t think anyone here is thinking of leaving it to fate.” The older man folded his hands. “That is why we are here now, to come up with a solution.” Though he knew better than to believe that it would be easy to find one.  They were in a perilous predicament, and a single wrong step could have long-reaching and disastrous consequences . 

Another bout of silence, quicker gone this time, before the scarred man spoke once more. “We could kill ‘em, right? That would be quickest.” 

“If we succeeded, yes. But we cannot assume it would be that simple.” Yet another new speaker. The voice was quiet, timid, befitting of the man who spoke out. He was tall, with his features elongated. His spindly form was thin, as was the blonde hair upon his crown. “The easiest path is not  necessarily the one best followed. We would do well to think of other answers.”

“I agree,” the old man voiced his own opinion. “To kill without knowledge, without knowing who we face, would only make us what we loathe.” He didn’t need to say what it was. Killing this human would be something _he_ would do. They were not _him_. 

The faces surrounding him grew pensive, thirsting for an answer. He had to admit that he didn’t know what they could do. If they could only communicate with the human, then everything would be much simpler.  However communication was neigh impossible as they were now. It was a strenuous enough task for them to speak amongst themselves here. 

  And if communication was impossible then what could  be done ?

“We could still try and reach out to the human, no?” Another man who had remained quiet up until now spoke. “Even if we can’t talk with them, we still have some limited form of interaction. If we use what we have,  perhaps there is still some hope that they can  be convinced to leave.” 

Closing his eyes the older man raised his folded hands to his forehead. Yes, it was possible for them to interact with the human. Though it would be risky, for both parties. 

“If they follow the path of those who came before, then they would seek me out first.” The other man continued. “Let me try to interact with the human.”

_We don't have very many options, do we?_ The plan was reckless and foolhardy, but it was better than staying back and letting the human do as they please. 

Opening his eyes again the man looked around the table. They were all waiting on him to pass judgment. “Very well. Though you understand the risk, yes? And, if needed, you are willing to stop the human?”

Glee swept across the other man’s face. “Yes, I understand.”

“Then you would do well to prepare yourself.” The old man nodded, as he relaxed his hands. “As for the rest of you…” he paused, glancing around the table once more. “We  shall wait and see what becomes of this attempt, and if  necessarily , reconvene here.”

“Dismissed.” 

And with that single word, the black mist that had  been kept at bay consumed them all. Leaving nothing but emptiness in its wake. 


End file.
